


sudden reunion

by cutiehwi, RiikkaEmilyh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AND THOSE SPECS!!!!, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, Lowercase, M/M, Smut, Surprises, bttm!jihoon, cum tasting, cute home date, jihoon got a shock, jisung and his hair styled sideways in the military is SUPERIOR, rushed ending we're sorry, thigh riding, top!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehwi/pseuds/cutiehwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: jihoon who is bathing got so scared after his bathroom door suddenly opened by an unexpected figure. turns out jisung is on his surprise holiday from the military.
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Yoon Jisung, Park Jihoon/Yoon Jisung
Kudos: 4
Collections: yoon jisung smut





	sudden reunion

jihoon was having a bubble bath after a long day. college was full of stress now due to exams but now all were over. he loved relaxing baths and he did them as often as he could, helping him with the stress. the hot water vapour reminded him of his thoughts of his boyfriend, which works like lavender to him. jihoon thinks of him everyday when they can't see each other as much as they could. he enjoyed their baths together but due to his boyfriend jisung's military service, they could do then seldom. couple of months and they can do them almost everyday again. till then, jihoon had to bath alone.  
but suddenly, he heard that the front door opened.

the door creaked slowly, scaring jihoon and making him dip down the bathtub even deeper to make sure no one suspicious sees him naked. jisung was surprised to see a naked back of a person and suddenly backs up quietly and then said sorry to the figure with guilt and not even knocking on the door. jihoon had a shock realising its jisung returning home for a short holiday, "jisung hyung?"  
"hi dear. missed me?”, jisung said and smiled. jihoon was so happy he started to cry.  
it's been almost 3 months since he last time saw jisung, it was very emotional to see him again. jisung walked closer to the bathtub and didnt care if he hugged jihoon's soaking wet body and if his white shirt was a temporary towel. their eyes were a mix of sadness and happiness, being joyful about their sudden reunion. jisung kissed jihoon's lips and at the same time wiped the tears away.  
"i'll be staying for a week. we have much more time now." he said and hugged his boyfriend again. jihoon's eyes curled up slightly from jisung's news.  
but also he felt embarrassed that he welcomed him being completely naked. he was thinking about him dressing up and making him some hot chocolate to make him feel at home and spending precious time together.  
"i'll dress up and make you something hot to drink." jihoon said, kissed jisung's cheek and got out of the bath, giving both him & jisung towels. 

after a while they were sitting on a couch, drinking hot chocolate and cuddling beside each other. jihoon was staring at jisung's handsome face with the specs to make him look cute with a short haircut styled sideways. jihoon replayed the surprising scenario that happened a few minutes ago with his jaw slightly dropped, he was drooling at jisung's recent military look. jihoon then came back to reality and asked jisung who is blowing at his drink to make it cooler,  
"i really didn't expect you to come here, i was thinking about you as soon as you came to my bathroom door.” jisung giggled at jihoon's comment.  
"i wanted to surprise you, that's why i didn't tell you i had a holiday." he admitted and kissed jihoon's forehead while placing his mug on a table.  
jihoon was feeling so adored while receiving the softest ever pecks from jisung. since jisung had only one week with him to stay, he was thinking about something that would make him feel so satisfied before jisung leaves again.

jihoon took a hold on jisung's shirt and pushed him on top of him while kissing him deep. it's been a while since jihoon felt his boyfriend's soft lips, they were one of his favorite thing in the world. jisung broke the kiss slowly while getting up from jihoon's body,  
"you really missed me so bad", jisung smirked and jihoon was blushing because it is… true.  
"fucking hell i did." jihoon smirked at jisung, opening couple of his shirts buttons to tease his boyfriend.  
"it seems like you did also right?”, he asked and licked his lips in a seductive way. jisung let out a low hum, loving that jihoon moisturised his lips with his saliva.

jisung sat on jihoon's thighs and removed his shirt, revealing his toned muscles made in the military just for his boyfriend to see. jihoon sat up to see his body clearly. jihoon could feel his boner growing after seeing his boyfriend's abs. they were gorgeous. he touched them and looked at jisung, like waiting for an answer. after he got a nod from him, he started to massage his military boyfriend's abs and and nipples with his tongue and hands. jisung was feeling so relaxed but peaking with the pleasure jihoon is giving on his hard nipples, they both moaned so much from their sensation from their touch.

jisung moved even closer, his butt sliding to jihoon's left thigh and slowly riding on it. jihoon saw how jisung rode on his thigh, which was very sexy in his opinion. he decided to give more pleasure to his lover and massaged his thigh right at jisung's butt and crotch. jisung’s voice sexily cracked before he let out a sweet moan at the pressure he was giving and he wanted more of it so he removed his jeans and his trunk boxers and threw them at the side of the couch and jihoon continued his actions in the same spots. it didn't take many minutes after jisung came on jihoon's thigh after their thigh fucking session. he panted and moaned for a while.  
"fuck you're so good to me!" he said, being still a bit out of breath.  
"jisungie hyungie is so sensitive, huh?" jihoon said cutely while caressing jisung's leftover cum with his thumb and put the thumb in jisung's cute mouth. jisung licked some of his own cum, and smirked after that.

jisung thought that he tasted so good so he licked his own cum on jihoon's thigh. he leaned down and licked the cum dripping on jihoon's thigh. jihoon hissed at the sensation of jisung's wide tongue on his thigh. the more jisung licked and sucked on jihoon's thigh, the more jihoon moaned at the sensation. he suddenly got his orgasm and cummed in jisung's face since he was so near jihoon's crotch. jihoon never knew his thighs were this sensitive for orgasm. he felt embarrassed that he didn't warn jisung and came so hard and quickly.  
"i-i'm sorry! i came all over you without warning”, jisung laughed at jihoon's action and words with his cum filled forehead and eyelids.  
jihoon wiped his own cum from jisung's face so jisung could open his eyes again. jihoon leaned closer to jisung to collect his cum with his thumb and tasted himself and groaned at the sweet taste. he once again got more cum dripping from jisung's forehead and offered him to suck his thumb with cum. jisung licked all over jihoon's fingers, he loved the feeling of sucking them, but he felt he needed something bigger. 

they just after looking at each other changed the positions and soon they were in 69 position, jisung's mouth near jihoon's cock and jihoon's mouth near jisung's ass. what views, they both thought.  
they did start their actions straight away when jisung licked jihoon's slit and jihoon circled jisung's anus with his tongue. jisung slowly went deeper until jihoon's cock was inside his throat and choked himself everytime jisung blowed jihoon deeper. after a while jihoon put his fingers inside; after one another. jisung was moaning mess from the touching and jihoon's cock itself. it didn't take much time and jihoon came again and jisung got now all the cum in his mouth.  
jisung's eyes widened realising he has to swallow jihoon's hot semen but he didnt react quickly so instead he choked and the cum sugar coated jihoon's cock. jihoon giggled a little at jisung's actions.

he sat down and waited ‘till jisung came to him and sat down entirely on jihoon's cock, without a warnig. they both moaned at the sensation. jisung put both of his hands behind his back on the couch and thrusted at a normal pace. jihoon laid his head down on the couch to feel more comfortable and let his sounds hit the walls in the living room. jisung started to thrust at a fast pace, making both men moan in pleasure, jihoon there and there smacking his lover's ass. they both were near their orgasm.  
they both said each other's names at the same time, knowing what will happen next. jihoon's hand grabbed jisung's bouncing cock while pumping it to reach the peak of his orgasm and jisung stopped thrusting up and down and was riding jihoon's cock at the came pace as thrusting him last time. one last moan came from both of them and the men managed to cum at the same time: jihoon inside jisung and jisung on jihoon's abs.  
jisung fell due to being oversensitive, jihoon taking him gladly in his arms. jisung's hole was slowly closing, jihoon's cock was cooling down the cum sticking between their hot bodies.

they shared a stare and kissed each other on the lips passionately but sweetly.  
"thank you for the night dear; i loved everything about it. i love you so much”, jisung said and kissed jihoon on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys aka wannables/babals/mays enjoyed this sexc smut and a short fluff <3 btw we're very active on twt and if you wanna become moots with us then why not? @yjshankki @Riikka_Emilyh


End file.
